


Hanging by a Moment

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Series: My Little One Shots [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A doesn't do anything, M/M, My Little One Shots, Please Forgive me, S all the way, and MILLIE, and parks, and sand, but just fluff, fluffy fuckery, no fuckery, swingsets, too cute to make smut at the end, yeaaaaaah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm falling even more in love with you<br/>Letting go of all I've held on to<br/>I'm standing here until you make me move<br/>I'm hanging by a moment here with you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging by a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> We want to formally apologize if we have offended anyone with this fan work. It has recently come to our attention that Geoff doesn't want Millie in ANY fanfiction work out there. This is currently in the process of being rewritten to take her out of it completely as per his wishes.  
> Once again we apologize for our mistakes and a newer version will be posted as soon as possible.

Michael stood in the doorway nervously and silently cursed himself. Why did he always fuck everything up? Just…why did he have to love Gavin Free? Who on all of God’s green earth found him ad enough to punish? He couldn’t stand the slang that Gavin used to twist his words or the clumsy way he moved his body. Honestly, it was as if Gavin were thrown into the height without any preparation whatsoever. Michael couldn’t deal with the golden mop that rested lazily on his head or the smooth skin that was naturally tanned. He especially couldn’t handle the soft but sturdy hands on a controller and those green emeralds Gavin used to see. But it was the smile, the gentle and accepting smile that Gavin flashed his way when the two were together.

Gavin looked out at him, his green eyes resting on Michael’s plain brown ones, and gave that smile that made his heart beat a little faster than normal.

“Hey Michael.” He said it cheerfully, the foreign fuck.

“Hey Gav, do you got a minute?” He raised a hand behind his head and pulled at the curls nervously. Gavin nodded and looked behind him.

“I’ll be back in a flash Millie.” He grabbed a jacket from the rack and pushed his feet into tennis shoes. It wasn’t that cold outside, just nippy, so Gavin was fine in his trademark khaki bermuda shorts and tee that read Tease It across the front. His hair was ruffled up when he ran his hand through it, running over the checklist in his head. Keys, phone…shoes….

“Bye Gavin!” Mille waved. “Bye Michael!” She took off from the living room and into the hallway to find Griffon. Michael knew that Gavin wouldn’t have left her home alone, even if she was almost twelve. He shut the door behind him and grinned broadly.

“Where to Michael?”

“Well, I was thinking we could go for a walk….” Michael trailed off. “Or a drive. Whichever.”

“It’s such a nice day outside, let’s walk to the park.” Gavin started to walk with Michael following, but soon, the two matched pace and chatted on work and games.

“So how’s…Anna?” Michael was reluctant to ask about Gavin’s newest squeeze, but he had to know. If things were going well he wouldn’t be able to say what he had been planning to.

“Ah, Anna.” Gavin grimaced. “Well, she was a fairly lovely woman. But she couldn’t keep my attention.”

“You’ve got the attention span of a squirrel so that’s probably why.” Michael teased lightly. Gavin chuckled.

“Some things can hold my attention.” He defended himself, brushing the comment off. “Anyway, like I said, she was pretty, but when I would talk about you guys or Achievement Hunter, she would either ignore me or straight up tell me that we would need to talk about something else.”

“What the fuck?” They turned the corner and Michael could see the park at the very end of the road.

“Yeah she said she was jealous of you guys. I told her more than once that you were all a big part of my life and very important to me. We got in this huge fight and she actually had the gall to tell me to pick!” Gavin sounded surprised. Michael shrugged.

“You told her to get packing, didn’t you?”

“She didn’t live with me Michael.” Gavin said. Michael rolled his eyes.

“No Gavin, you’re stupid.” He muttered sourly under his breath.

“You’re so confusing. No, I told her that I’d choose you over her any day.” He kept walking but Michael tripped over his own stupid feet. The way Gavin worded his statement had Michael’s heart racing against his red t-shirt. Gavin turned around as Michael caught himself.

“Shut up about it.” Michael said brushing past Gavin, who was laughing.

“You’re a damn fool sometimes.” Gavin caught up with his best friend who was flushed across those wonderfully freckled cheeks. The rest of the walk was relatively quiet with the exception of Gavin looking over and laughing and Michael punching his shoulder. They arrived and immediately made a beeline for the swings. Gavin and Michael sat down and let their feet rock them back and forth.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Gavin asked. Michael swallowed, losing his nerve in an instant. He cleared his throat a few times before deciding to just spit it the fuck out.

“I’ve just been…having a lot of…difficulties towards you lately.”

“Are you angry with me?” Gavin asked worriedly. Michael shook his head.

“No, just shut up and let me finish. Okay. So, just a lot of reservations. Like, I’ve been chasing you without even realizing it. I spend too damn long in the morning picking what to wear by what I think you’ll like and I haven’t been acting differently but I’ve been kind of watching what I say.” It was just coming out now, absolute fucking word vomit. “I’m tired of keeping these feelings to myself. It damn near physically hurts and I figured I’ve got nothing to lose so fuck it. Just…I like you Gavin. A lot. I like you as more than just my best friend.” Gavin’s face was completely cute with his lower lip hanging open, exposing those perfect teeth. His eyes were wide open, shock, as his hair blew around those eyes.

And as Michael realized exactly what he said, he jumped up off the swings and slowly trudged away. Gavin felt his lips curl into a smile as he slowly stood.

“Michael.” He shouted. Michael stopped walking but didn’t turn around. Gavin walked over to him and shoved his hands in his front pockets. He felt his mouth turn into a smug smirk as he look over the auburn headed man. His curls were hidden mostly under the gray beanie and his skin was scattered with freckles that dipped below the red shirt. His jeans hung low on his hips and his skater shoes were covered in playground sand. “Michael.” Gavin said again. This time, he turned around, his arms hung loosely at his sides and an expression of guilty embarrassment across that freckled face. His light brown eyes snapped up to meet Gavin’s.

“What Gavin?” Michael’s bitter tone was coming back and Gavin knew that Michael was closing himself off. “Look, you can just forget I said anything. I’m sorry-” But Gavin had darted forward and smashed his mouth against Michael’s. Gavin brought his trembling hands up to squeeze Michael’s shoulders, and he noted his nervousness. How long had he imagined this moment…how long had he wished to have the balls to admit his true feelings for Michael, whose mouth was starting to move against his own. There was a metallic taste between their battling tongues but they both brushed it off as Michael brought confidence to the kiss. He pulled at Gavin’s hips to make them connect at the waist, and even though he was shorter, he was definitely the dominant one.

Gavin didn’t mind.

They broke the kiss because both men liked to breath, and Gavin noticed the red knick on Michael’s bottom lip. He forgot that he had smashed his face down and that Michael was talking. He grimaced at the blood and wiped at his mouth.

“Sorry.” And they both laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone tell A to hurry up with all her fanart. -S  
> I'm trying Istill have school to do first before my fanart! -A  
> No, fan art first. -S
> 
>  
> 
> Oh yeah, Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse. -S


End file.
